


Beautiful View

by WaterHorseyBlues



Series: The Good Days [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, University AU, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong falls in love with a beautiful old house, only to learn its occupants are actual students at his own university. he decides the best way to get a really good look around the place, and see if it really does have a nice view from those bay windows, is to make friends with Youngjae. However, there's a number of strange complications that get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plumeria

_How the hell can it rain when the sky is clear and sunny?_ Junhong asked himself as he and his best friend tore through the wet streets past other equally distressed students. They both held their laptop bags over their head for shelter, praying the material was thick enough to keep the electronics dry. Neither had thought to grab a coat that morning, let alone an umbrella, what with it being such a clear day. Junhong could imagine how his mother would berate him if she could see him now.

But she couldn't. He was miles away in another city studying joint courses at university and living with his band new best friend. Well, if you could call half a year “brand new”. Though he did seem to be learning new things about him every day, such as the various short-cuts he knew to avoid the rain. So far it seemed to be through an area Junhong had never been in before.

“Jongup!”Junhong called to his friend, grabbing his wrist.

“What? What is it?” The shorter boy nearly fell back as Junhong stopped him, looking around in case something had happened.

“That house!” Junhong pointed excitedly.

It was old, clearly, and stuck out from the rest of the houses with its drastically different architecture. The large white wall and huge wooden white-pane windows with crawling ivy bushed around it. A small stone balcony jutted out from the side of the windows, overlooking the bridge and the river running past them.

“It's like a fairy tale!”

“Great! You've seen a nice house! But it's still raining.” Jongup grabbed hold of him and yanked with a surprising amount of force, pulling the lanky younger student across the bridge and turned a corner, following the river.

Junhong glanced back as they picked up their speed, rain lashing down with new vigour as though to encourage him off home. He blinked the water from his eyes and shifted his laptop bag, taking one last longing look at the huge bay windows. _Like a fairy tale_ , he thought to himself.

 

“I bet a little girl lives there,” Junhong said as he pulled on a dry t-shirt, “with long hair in ribbons and she carries around huge old books full of fairy stories.”

“Hm,” Jongup hummed from his position on the battered couch, controller in hand as he beat the daylights out of his opponent on the tv screen.

“And she lives with her sweet grandma who bakes her warm cookies and can play on a grand old upright piano.” He sighed wistfully before glancing down at the coffee table where a wad of mail had been stacked up, with an official looking envelope on the top. He picked it up and grimaced as he recognised the company logo. “And they don't have to worry about bills or rent.”

“Ah, rent! I need to remember to set that up.”

“You still haven't set the standing order?” Junhong looked at his friend, shocked.

“I just... Keep transferring it the day before. I forget to set it up.”

Junhong shook his head. He loved Jongup dearly, he'd been the only person on their entire Performing Arts course that hadn't been annoyingly loud or pushy, and had accepted his quirks whole heartedly. However this did mean he now had to accept all of Jongups quirks, of which there were many. Like not doing what seemed to be the most reasonable thing. He watched the older land a fatality, before wandering up to his room.

 _She picks wild flowers,_ he told himself as he shifted a pile of work off his bed and onto his desk, _and makes flower crowns, and gets mud on her dresses and all over her knees._ He swiped a bundle of dirty clothes onto the floor. _Her room has the huge windows, and she's got loads of old toys like a real doll house and tiny delicate porcelain dolls._ He flopped down and stared up at his ceiling. _She's got a scrapbook full of pressed flowers, hand-written letters from her pen-pals in France or Italy or Sweden, and newspaper clippings that she likes._ He lay silently for a moment. _And I bet she listens to traditional music too._ He let his eyes slowly drift shut.

_She dances in the garden and wears lots of hand made bracelets. She collects feathers and pretty stones, and hand makes pots. She helps her grandmother cook, but isn't very good at it. Their kitchen has pretty matching sets and lacy table cloths and ornate curtains. There's a really beautiful tea pot. There's pretty statues everywhere and her drawings are framed on the wall and stuck to the fridge. There's old photos of the family on some of the tables and a big thick album full of baby photos. Her bed is covered with a hand made patchwork quilt and covered in decorative cushions and a toy she's had since she was born, and has been on all her adventures. Sometimes she leaves her window open and leaves blow into her room..._

 

“Junhong!”

Junhong jolted awake, nearly choking on his own drool as he jerked himself up. He blinked, eyes unfocussed in his dimming room.

Jongup huffed out a laugh. “I'm ordering take-away. Do you want in? The other's are still out so it's just us. It's like 8pm by the way, were you asleep this whole time?”

“Ugh, I didn't mean to be.” Junhong sat up slowly and rubbed his head, feeling the way his hair had cow-licked into a spike on the side of his head. His stomach ached and tugged. “Yeah, I'll get in on food. What are you ordering?”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza!”

They both grinned as the taller boy leapt from his bed and they stumbled down their rickety staircase to the tiny kitchen. They bickered for a short while over toppings, and eventually went for a two-for-one deal just so they would stop arguing about pineapple's right to be on pizza (Junhong was firmly against it, but Jongup was defending it like his life depended on the Hawaiian touch).

It arrived, discounted at student price, at the perfect time for the two of them to agree that it was Too Late To Attempt Work, and so they slouched on the couch, appreciating having the common area to themselves. Jongup hopped through their options on what to watch as Junhong slowly peeled a slice from his box, admiring the stretch of the cheese. The rain had died down while he was asleep, and the glow of the sunset filtered through their only window.

Junhong watched dust specks hover through the orange beam before turning to Jongup. “Do you think there's a nice view from that house?”

“Hm?” Jongup glanced at him for half a second before going back to browsing through cartoons.

“That fairy tale house. Do you think those windows get a good view, which is why they're so big? I bet you can see all the way down the river.”

Jongup glanced at him again. “Maybe... You can probably see inside people's houses.”

“What?”

“It's sort of on a hill, isn't it? It looks down into people's windows...” The older boy trailed off, thinking about it.

“I bet you could watch people go about their day from there... I bet it's amazing.” He imagined the little girl looking out of those windows and viewing lives unfolding.

“Would you watch people get changed?”

Junhong's face coloured. “No! I mean like- like do work or cook or talk to their family!”

Jongup was laughing, grin spread wide across his face and eyes squeezed shut. “If you're so obsessed with that house, why don't you write a rap about it for your Contemporary Music course?”

Junhongs mouth dropped open. It hadn't even occurred to him that he could take it as inspiration for his joint course. He could tell the story of the little girl through words and make it his final submission...

Jongup shoved the pizza slice into Junhong's mouth. “Stop thinking about it. If you do work I'll feel bad for not doing anything. Just eat your pizza so you don't cry so much when I hand you your butt on a platter when you lose to me at Mario Kart.”

Junhong snorted around his slice, biting the end off so he could talk around it. “As if! You're going down, shorty!”

 

He should have known how late it was even before he heard his other housemates stagger into the house as quietly as they could manage in their somewhat inebriated state. His pencil was still scribbling notes, secretly, into his notebook. He knew if Jongup caught him doing work he'd be annoyed. They had an agreement not to get ahead of each other.

The page was filled with scribbled out notes as he struggled to express the magic of the beautiful house into something he could work with. So far it was a disaster and he was starting to think he'd taken Jongup's offhanded comment too literally. He found his pencil shifting to sketch the house in the free corner of the page. It was vague and misshapen.

He frowned and snapped the notebook shut, then threw it across the room.

He had to get a better look at that house.

 


	2. Rosella

The sky decided not to fall in warm droplets that day, but instead it crashed around Junhongs ears as he stood, mouth agape, staring. Sun glanced off his hair and jumped from the trembling surface of the river in flashing bursts. All of this was reflected in the huge bay windows that overlooked the bridge, and overlooked by a man.

 

“What have you been working on?” a deep voice asked Junhong after the contemporary music lecture.

“Yongguk!” Junhong perked up, turning to see the older student at his side. He rummaged in hi bag and produced his notebook, skimmed through it and handed it over. “It's still in-progress but I hope it's looking good so far.”

They'd made quick friends, despite the large age gap between them. Yongguk had been a slowly rising underground rapper for a short while, but his family had insisted he at least get himself some more professional qualifications before he pursued the career any further. As a result he was one of the most informed students in the class and Junhong couldn't help but admire everything he wrote. Working so closely with someone who'd actually performed his raps to a cheering crowd... He thanked fate that he hadn't taken a year out or given into his parents suggestions to perhaps take a more “academic” course.

“It's interesting. Why the choice of topic?” Yongguk raised a brow, the clear lines shaved into it spreading a little.

“It's just an idea I had that sort of... Kept going.”

“Is she real?”

“There's got to be someone out there who's like that, right?” he laughed nervously.

Yongguk raised both eyebrows.

“Well, I hope she's real anyway.”

“Well if it's all ideas you came up with, maybe you can develop it. You have a point of inspiration, right?”

Junhong nodded. “Yeah, I do! It didn't just come out of air or anything.”

“Work with that. Go and investigate your inspiration a little more, get to know it, see what else is going on there. You might discover something new and different.”

He nodded, not fully understanding but wanting to please nonetheless.

“It's interesting, but it does need more work. Think outside of the box with this one.” Yongguk handed the notebook back. “Keep writing, you'll make something really amazing one day I'm sure.”

Junhong nodded, sucking in air through his nose and puffing his chest out as Yongguk patted his shoulder and moved to head off. They gave each other one quick wave goodbye before Junhong allowed himself to deflate and give himself a small air-punch of triumph.

 

 

The young man had fluffy brown hair around his ears, and was sat on the windowsill with a laptop perched on his knees. There was a book open against the window that he glanced at occasionally and a small stack of books at his feet. An empty bowl, dirty from use, sat on top of them with a par of chopsticks balanced on the rim. A chocolate bar, half unwrapped, hung from between his teeth as he typed away. There was a pen hooked in the pocket of his black cardigan and a pair of glasses balanced on the gentle curve of his nose.

He was not a young girl.

 

 

“Jongup!” Junhong shouted as he staggered his way into their house, throwing his bag down haphazardly. He threw himself around the door frame to see Taehyung on the couch, console in hand and mouthful of fries he'd picked up from the local fast-food joint.

“Hm?” His baffled housemate asked, before the door opened once more.

“Oh you're ba-” Jongup started to say, still covered in a sheen of sweat from dance practice,when Junhong gabbed his shoulders.

“A boy lives there!” He wailed.

“Huh?”

“There was a boy in the window of the house! Not a boy- a man! A student!”

“Oh, yeah it's accommodation. A few guys live there.” Jongup set his bag down and freed himself from the younger's grasp.

“You knew?” His voice broke a little at the betrayal.

“Uh, yeah.” The dancer made his way to the kitchen, filling a cup with water. “Is it important?”

“All those things we talked about yesterday and you just let me live in a fantasy of lies?” Junhong threw his arms in the air in frustration.

“Oh. I'm really sorry I wasn't actively listening.”

Junhong stared at him.

“Wait what's going on?” Taehyung piped up from where he was sat, food still in his mouth.

“Ah, you know that old European-looking house by the bridge?”

“Yeah, Daehyuns friend lives there.”

Junhong jerked his head to stare at his housemate. “You know who lives there?”

“Yeah he's...” He clicked his fingers a few times, trying to remember. “Youngjae!”

“Have you ever met him? Do you know what he looks like?” Junhong was leaning over the couch now, looking down at the poor boy sat beneath him.

“Maybe? I don't really remember. He's Daehyuns best friend but I don't know which of his friends are his best friend because he has a lot of friends and his friends have a lot of friends and some people have many best friends.”

Junhong blinked.

“No, is the most likely answer.”

“Okay but have you ever seen him with a guy who has brown hair a-and glasses and-”

“I think it's time you got back to studying.” Jongup grabbed Junhong by the arm, dragging him away from their mortified looking housemate.

“He seems kinda small!”

“Come on, up stairs.”

“Ask Daehyun about him!!”

“Go!” Jongup shoved the tall boy up the stairs, ignoring any cries of protest.

 

“Think about it!” He said from his position slouched across Jongups bed, laptop on his stomach. “Doing essays and looking out of that window.”

“This again?” The older looked up from his own computer screen.

“You could look out over the whole city and feel so inspired to write something amazing.”

“Or just start daydreaming, we're hardly the best at essay work.”

He bit his lip. Jongup was right, while he considered himself a fairly decent lyric writer, they were both abysmal at any academic work. They were only just scraping decent passes in their theory module.

“You need to turn your weird fixation into something creative otherwise you'll probably end up breaking into the house just so you can look out the window.”

“I won't break in just to--” Junhong cut himself off, eyes widening.

“Please tell me you're not forming a plan to break in because I'm going to have to help you just so you don't hurt yourself...”

“No! But I can look out that window if I'm invited in!”

Jongup's eyes narrowed.

“I'll make friends with Youngjae! I'll get Taehyung to meet Youngjae and then he can introduce us and I'll get invited over one day and finally look at that view!”

The other boy sighed. “Well, it's not illegal so I can't stop you, but I think it'll be more complicated than that.”

“How?”

“You can barely talk to our classmates, let alone an older student you've never met before.”

Junhong's brows furrowed. This was true.

“Besides, you don't even know if the boy in that room is Youngjae, he could be one of his housemates. You don't even know if Daehyun's friend is even called Youngjae or if Taehyung can remember his name correctly.”

“Ah, there's a way past that!” Junhong half sang smugly as he opened up a webbrowser. “Social media!”

“You're going to look up 'youngjae' on social media?”

“Nope! I'm going to look up 'youngjae' on Daehyun's friends list!”

“Good luck with that...” Jongup rolled his eyes.

He ignored him in favour of typing in the name into Daehyuns page and scrolling.

It became quickly apparent that this wasn't going to work.

“I suppose I should have expected this from someone who was over 1000 friends on this site. There's loads of Youngjaes and none of the profile pictures look familiar.”

“He probably doesn't have an account.”

Junhong snorted. “I bet he does. Just because you never use yours doesn't mean other people are so detached from the internet.”

“I do use mine!” Jongup defended himself.

“Yeah, for gaming.” Junhong rolled his eyes. “I don't think grinding for land on your farm counts as social networking.”

Jongup frowned. “Either way, your plan seems to have some pretty big holes in it. Is t even worth it?”

“It's my point of inspiration! Yongguk said I should get to know it better.”

Jongup stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. “How does he... Did you do work when I told you not to?”

Junhong bit his lip. “I may have written an entire rap on it...”

The older sighed heavily and flopped in his chair “I'm not letting you copy my essay next time.”

“What? Nooo! Please let me look!”

“Nope. You did work without me. Now you suffer.”

He let out a groan of despair and threw his arms out in defeat. “This sucks.” He lay in silence for a moment while Jongup typed away. “I wonder if Yongguk will let me look at his work for our module though...”

“You need to learn to do your own work.”

“You're right... Your essays only just get me a pass, maybe if I put in the work I might actually get a good grade.”

A pen flew across the room and hit him in the forhead. They both sniggered as they started flicking random objects at each other, each trying to get the best land on the other's face.

“I bet Yongguk will help me get invited into that house.” He commented, aiming a memory stick at Jongup's nose.

“He's more reclusive than us, how's that going to work out?” Jongup caught the stick and threw it back. It missed Junhong and bounced off somewhere in the folds of his bed.

“He'll think of something.” Junhong feigned looking for the lost device, before grabbing a pillow and tossing it at the dancer.

“Well you better think of something because I'm about to annihilate you,” Jongup threatened with a grin on his face, the pillow in hand like a weapon.

“It's on!” Jongup challenged, sitting up and putting the laptop aside as he grabbed the other pillow, preparing for all-out war.

 


	3. Koi

Junhong yawned as he stepped out of his lecture, eyes bleary and head muggy. He had barely slept the night before, too busy trying to get his score to come even close to Jongups, and completely forgotten that he had a morning class the next day. Truthfully, he probably should have stayed in bed considering he learned absolutely nothing in the class and kept dozing off, but it was the thought that counted right?

Yongguk walked beside him, eyebrows raised. “You look a state, did you sleep last night?”

“Not much,” Junhong mumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, “I ended up gaming all last night...” He closed his eyes and pouted a little.

“Have you done any work on the essay for tomorrow?”

Junhongs eyes snapped open.

“So no.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I totally forgot about that.” Junhong dropped his hands down to cup around his mouth, mortified.

“I haven't finished mine, if you want I can help you write it and you can read through mine and help me finish it.”

The younger looked at him and nodded quickly, eyes wide and filled with gratitude.

Yongguk laughed. “Okay, walk with me, I don't live too far away so you don't need to worry about paying for transport or anything.”

 

Yongguk lived in a nice house by the river that got a lot of light and definitely cost a little more on the rent than any of the other houses. It was a bit old fashioned, like the man himself, and was shared among a small number of older students who could afford actual apartment rooms rather than student accommodation.

It also faced the fairy tale house.

“It's a nice house isn't it?” Yongguk commented, seeing Junhong's wide-eyed expression. “I looked at it when I was moving in but it's shared between a lot of younger students and I prefer a quieter place.” He unlocked the door and let them into the house.

“Do you know the people who live there?”

“Not really. I see them head out sometimes but that's it.”

Junhong only nodded and took a moment to look around the house as Yongguk lead him up to his room. It wasn't exactly messy, but it had the untidiness of busy people who didn't care much for organization. His bedroom wasn't much different in that respect, except there were a number of plates piled up on a corner of the desk and scrap pieces of paper everywhere.

“You can sit wherever, just move anything onto the floor.”

Junhong nodded and looked around, finding a chair tucked to one side with some notebooks stacked on it. He moved them side and sat himself down, crossing his legs and looking out the window. He had a perfect view of that beautiful house from here, and could practically see into the room with the bay windows.

“Here's what I've written so far, wanna read through it and see if it makes sense?”

Junhong snapped his gaze back to the older and nodded, taking the papers. “But I don't even know what I'm writing, am I even going to help much?”

“A second pair or eyes always helps. Besides, you're a smart kid, you'll give me good feedback.”

Junhong felt his chest swell with pride as he looked down at the essay... Then slowly deflate. Yongguk's academic writing was incredible. The essay was written clearly and concisely, each point addressed and explained with correct referencing and no extraneous or repeated phrases. Even the few errors dotted about had already been circled in pen with a note written beside it by the man himself. All he had to do was write the conclusion and he'd be done.

Junhong swallowed and looked up. “Um, it looks fine. All you need to do is finish it.”

“You don't think it needs anything else? When I read it it feels so...jerky” Yongguk opened his laptop and tapped the keyboard until the screen woke up, showing the essay open and ready for editing.

“Um,” Junhong racked his brain to think of an answer that might help. “Maybe you could... Change some of the... Structure?” He said the words randomly, guessing at what you were supposed to say when giving feedback.

Yongguk gave him a hard stare for a moment, eyes narrowed, and for a moment Junhong worried he'd said something wrong. Then Yongguk's eyes widened.

“That's it! If I swap these two sections around-” he grabbed a pen and marked the paragraphs on the page in Junhongs hand, “then the whole paper flows much more easily. Brilliant, you've really helped me out.” He gave the younger a hearty pat on the shoulder.

“Glad I could help.” Junhong nodded a little, feeling lost.

“This is really going to help me a lot. Hey, if you like you can look at how I planned out my essay and see if that can help you write your own.” He flipped through his class notebook and handed it over for the younger to read. “I don't mind if you borrow it and give it to me in our next class.”

“Thank you!” Junhong took it gratefully, blessing the day he met this generous, kind man.

They chatted occasionally as they both worked (or, as Yongguk worked and Junhong secretly copied his essay) but mostly sat in comfortable silence. The younger soon found his gaze drifting out the window and into the room...

And saw him. Stood with his fluffy hair and gently curved nose, small body wrapped in an oversized sweater and small hands clasped onto a large professional camera. He gently turned the lens, staring at the screen on the back with a focussed expression.

Junhong slowly stood and placed his hands on the windowsil, gazing at him with interest. When the other looked up, he quickly turned his head away as though he was looking up at the sky across the road. From the corner of his eye he could see the boy – Youngjae? – raise the camera and point it at him. He held still, heart beating in his throat, until he saw the other lower the camera and look once more at the screen. He let his head drop down to look at him properly.

At that moment, the other boy looked up and their gazes met for a moment. Junhong's throat closed. The other nodded once, then turned away and walked to a part of his room that wasn't visible. Junhong let out a heavy breath.

“He's a photographer,” he said aloud.

“Pardon?” Yongguk's eyebrows were raised.

The younger blinked. “Yonggk! You're an artist right?”

Yongguk seemed a little flustered by this. “Well I- I like art. I paint.”

“Tell me everything you know about photography!”

 

“Taehyunnie!”

Taehyung turned, eyebrows raised and eyes searching, until his gaze landed on a short boy bounding over to him. “Ah, Baekhyun! Hey!”

The older student gave him a grin as another, taller boy approached the two.

“Daehyun, you too!”

“How are your classes? Tutors teaching you right?” Daehyun gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“I'll pass this course, no problem,” the youngest replied, pretending to land a punch on Daehyun's stomach and making an explosion with his hand.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, barely holding back a laugh. “Keep up that attitude and you'll definitely do well.”

“Hey! Daehyun!” The three boys turned to see another student approaching: a young boy with fluffy brown hair and a straight nose. “You left this at our place,” he added as he approached, holding out a cardigan.

“Ah! Youngjae, thanks.” Daehyun took the cardigan and the boys smiled at each other.

Taehyung blinked as he turned to look at Youngjae. “Hey, don't you live in that European-looking house?” He asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Youngjae smiled at him gently, tilting his head a little.

Taehyung nodded. “Good. Just making sure.”

The three boys gave him curious looks.

“Youngjae! There you are! Come on, we're meeting up with the others.” From behind them all came another boy, all of who recognised him on sight.

“Jackson! Sorry, I was just returning something. See you guys round!” With one last wave, Youngjae jogged off to meet his friend.

“What was that about?” Daehyun asked, eyebrows raised.

“Junhong asked.”

“Okaaayy.” The two older remaining boys looked at each other awkwardly.

“Anyway, kid, we should head off. Lots of work.” Baekhyun patted him affectionately on the shoulder then mimicked his explosion hand and laughed.

“Remember to study hard!” Daehyun ruffled his hair and joined the other as they left.

Taehyung fixed his hair as he watched the older boys walk away, grinning with pride. Youngjae was friends with Jackson, he realised, and Jackson was friends with Namjoon, and Namjoon was friends with him. A plan started to click together in his head.

 


	4. Maligne

If he thought that having notes and almost an entire written essay would actually help him write his own, Junhong would have been horribly wrong. In fact, he found that looking at Yongguk's carefully organized, in-depth class notes and plans made him more confused than ever. He had no way of decoding any of this into something that made sense to him, he might as well have been reading one of the core textbooks.

“I give up.” He dropped all the papers to the floor and hung himself off the edge of Jongups bed.

“I'm shocked. Really,” replied the older from his position at the foot of the bed, his Gameboy in his hands.

“At least I tired,” he grumbled, staring at the pile of notes he'd made on the floor. After a while the blood rushing to his head made him feel dizzy and he sat up.

“So is that all you did? You just bummed off Yongguk's work?” Jongup didn't look away from his game as he spoke.

“No, we also got take-out.”

“And you spied on that Youngjae guy.”

“I didn't spy!” Junhong defended himself huffily, “I just noticed! He took a photo of me with his big fancy camera, so it was _him_ who was spying on _me_.”

“I wonder what he does with the photos,” Jongup mused.

He blinked. Somehow this hadn't been a thought that crossed his mind. “Maybe he's an art student. Maybe it's part of his portfolio... Maybe...” His eyes widened. “Maybe his photos will be displayed at one of the photography events!”

The older boy squeezed his eyes shut, internally cursing himself for speaking his thoughts. “Please tell me you're not going to hunt him down.”

“I have to! He has a photo of me and I want to see it! What if he has other photos he took from that window? Please come with me to an event, I can't go alone!”

Jongup counted for a few seconds before replying. “You're really set on this.”

“Yes.”

Resigned, the older let out a sigh. “If you see these photos will you quit your weird obsession and go back to procrastinating with me?”

“Yes!”

“Fine. I will go with you. But you owe me a MacDonalds.”

Junhong scrunched his nose. “Ugh you'll dry my bank out... But okay. It's a deal.”

“Shake on it!” Jongup extended a hand, finally looking away from his game to fix Junhong with a firm gaze. “I want to know I'm getting a double cheeseburger with fries and a shake for my effort.”

He let out a high-pitched whine of frustration but took his hand, giving one firm shake, then hooking their pinky fingers together. “Deal.”

“Deal.”

“Now help me find the event he'll be at.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Jongup waved a finger at him as he returned to his game, “I didn't agree to that. I'm just joining you.”

“Uuhgghhhh!” Junhong flopped against the bed and huffed as he pulled his laptop onto his chest. “I'll look myself then.” He tapped the surface either side of his trackpad and chewed his lip, wondering how to go about finding events. He clicked absently through his tabs until it dawned on him that he had a handful of notifications from events he'd been invited to by other students.

He skimmed through, finding only club nights and various music events around the city. But it was a start. He clicked on the events pages and searched through- finding venues and locations where photography might be displayed. He even ends up scrolling through accounts of students he knew did arts courses in the hopes of finding something.

“Any luck?” Jongup asked about an hour later.

“No,” Junhong grumbled, “You'd think that no one does any photography in this place.”

“Maybe it's just not announced yet. Maybe there won't even be an event and all this will have been worthless.”

“If there's no event you don't get a MacDonalds.”

Jongup looked him dead in the eye. “You must have hope for the event, Junhong. You must find it. For the sake of the photos. For the sake of my burger.”

Junhong shifted a little to give the older a quick kick, receiving a snigger in response. “Do you care about anything besides games, dancing and burgers?”

“Yes,” Jongup says defensively, “I also care about dogs.”

“Everyone cares about dogs!” He snorted.

“But I still care,” the other dancer insisted, then paused thoughtfully, “Oh and Chris Brown's music.”

“Oh you don't _care_ about Chris Brown. You _love_ him.”

“I do not **love** Chris Brown!”

“Don't worry, Jonguppie, I'll be at your wedding with a beautiful rap about your eternal burning passion for-” Before Junhong could say something quite inappropriate, Jongup pulled one of his patterned socks off and threw it hard at his face. “Attacking me with my own clothes! I see how it is. If you think you'll get any mercy from me, it's too late for that!” He cried, grabbing one of Jongups many pairs of dirty, sweaty tops from the floor and throwing it over the older boy's face.

“You're going down, beanpole!” Jongup muffled from under the shirt, saving his game and setting the console aside.

“Bring it, tiny!” Junhong taunted back as he set his laptop on the nearest safe surface.

They were very bad at getting anything productive done.

 

“So if you can organize something where we can get them to hang out in the same place, that would be really great!” Taehyung finished explaining to Namjoon while the rest of their friends were crowded around a single phone screen watching puppy fail videos.

“I gotta say, it's really cool of you to do this for him,” the older said,lifting a crisp to his mouth ad munching it.

“He doesn't have many friends, and he seems really excited about getting to know him. I think it's got to be hard for him making friends when he's so shy.” He reached out and stole a crisp off Namjoon, popping it into his mouth. “Besides, if he gets in with Jackson's friends he'll get more popular anyway and maybe actually spend time outside of the house.”

“That is true. You can't really know him without knowing... Everyone.” He let out a light chuckle. “Well I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help out, you know what he's like.”

Taehyung nodded, and hoped this was the right thing to do.

“If you like I can call him later and see if he's up for arranging something? I'm sure he can think of an excuse to get loads of people in one place and find a way of getting those two to talk.”

“Are you sure this isn't asking too much?”

“Nah, man, trust me, he loves this sort of thing.”

 

As it turned out, Jackson was ecstatic to help. Before Taehyung had even finished explaining his idea, Jackson was planning.

“There are a few birthdays coming up, I could talk to my friends and suggest we all go out for a huge party and you can invite him and some of his friends along.”

Taehyung scrunched his face up and shook his head. “He doesn't party. He's kinda really tall, I think that gets in the way of it.”

Jackson looked at Namjoon, who shook his head a little. “Well, we need somewhere to get a gathering otherwise it'll just be one weird group of people hanging out at a fast food restaurant.” Jackson continued.

“There's always the abandoned pool,” Namjoon commented.

“By the park?”

“Lots of space. We could get a bunch of speakers and everyone can bring their own alcohol.”

Jackson nodded excitedly. “Great idea! It'll be this huge awesome gathering with lots of people and music!” He grinned, bouncing a little on his feet. “You keep Junhong with you and I'll bring Youngjae over and they'll make friends, trust me! Youngjae's a really great guy and they'll definitely get along.”

“If your friend isn't too shy,” Namjoon pointed out.

“I'll be with him, and probably his best friend too so he shouldn't be so nervous. Anyway, once he's had a few drink he'll be more likely to talk.” Taehyun assured the older.

“This is the best idea! I'll make an events page and invite everyone! Find out what day he's free and I'll set it then.”

“I'll make a group chat for us three to workout our plans, since I'm the only one with both of you added.”

“And I'll work on talking Junhong into coming out instead of spending all day losing to Jongup on the playstation.”

“You're exaggerating there though, right?” Jackson asked, eyebrows raised.

“They go to their dance events sometimes,” Taehyun frowned a little as he thought, “and I think Junhong went to a concert because his course needed him to go... Otherwise, no. I'm not exaggerating.”

“For the health of your friend, we need to get him outside even if this plan doesn't work,” Namjoon laughed.

“Honestly I think his head health is already slipping, the way he was asking about Youngjae,” Taehyung said seriously.

Jackson's eyes widened and he clapped with a grin on his face. “Maybe it's a crush! Love at first sight!”

Namjoon snorted. “I doubt it.”

“It's to do with the house... Maybe he wants to move?” Now Taehyung's eyes were widening.

“Ah, yeah, he does live in that really nice European house...”

“Okay, you two, calm down. Let's just stop worrying and get on with our plan. Whatever it is, we're going to help out.”

The other two nodded, but also found themselves thinking deeply about the situation. Maybe it was a crush...

 


	5. Belichenko

“Hey Youngjae!” Jackson greeted the photographer brightly.

“Hey, haven't seen you in a while.” Youngjae replied, leaning in the doorway of his house. “Shall I call Youngjae and say you're here?”

“Nah I sent him a text when I was outside. He'll be down in a minute.”

“Fair enough. Is it just you two today?”

“Yeah, we think Namjoon's friend's housemate has a crush on him so we're trying to set up something.”

“Sounds nefarious. Does mini-me know about this?”

“Nope! It's all a surprise. So don't tell him.”

“Ah, my lips are sealed. He will never know.” Youngjae mimed zipping his lips and held his hand to his chest.

As if on cue,the younger Youngjae came bounding down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder and grin splitting his face. “Jackson! Hey! Sorry, I had to get my shoes on.”

“Took your time! I think I started growing a beard out here!” Jackson teased.

“Ah, yeah, we've become old men waiting here. You better sing at our funerals,” The older Youngjae joined it.

“Shut up,” the younger Youngjae said, still grinning and laughing. “Come on, Jackson, let's go!”

“See you 'round, Yoojae!” Jackson called as he left with his friend, hand on his back.

“Hey, don't-” Youngjae began shouting after him, until he realised they weren't paying him any more attention “-call me that... Pah.” He closed the door and made his way back to his room.

He picked up his camera and flicked through the photos, before stopping on one he'd taken not too long ago. It featured the ridiculously tall kid who sometimes had colourful hair that he'd see around campus now and then, who as it turned out was friends with the guy who lived over the road. The boy was looking out the window, head turned and gaze on something unseen. He had a presence that couldn't quite be described, but demanded the attention of the onlooker of the picture. The camera had picked up all the details of his face: the sharp jawline, the bright eyes and the piercings that decorated his ears. His shoulders were broad and neck long. He was fascinating to Youngjae, who was soft and small in comparison.

He wondered if he'd ever get a chance to take a photo of him again.

Putting the camera down, Youngjae made his way to his computer. An events page for the photography student's art display had just been made and people were inviting their friends to come see. One of the students had started putting out fliers around the campus that day.

He wondered if that boy would see them.

 

Junhong's hand gripped Jongup's bicep, squeezing it.

“Ow! Dude, what are you doing?” Jongup slapped the offending hand away and rubbed the bruises it had left.

“Look!” The younger pointed excitedly to one of the older students who was carefully taping a piece of coloured paper to the door of the student union. Across the top of the page was the words 'PHOTOGRAPHY DISPLAY' in massive bold lettering. “Do you know what this means?” Junhong asked, running over to the flier once the student had moved away.

“It means I'm getting my free burger,” Jongup replied seriously.

“Well. Yeah. But it also means I might get to see the photo he took – and maybe even photos of the view from that house!”

“You're obsessed.”

“It's passion... Maybe some obsession but mostly passion.”

“Right...” Jongup narrowed his eyes a little, concerned for his friend's health. “Let's just go to class now.”

The younger dancer nodded but quickly pulled his phone out and took a picture of the flier so he couldn't forget the date.

They'd barely taken a few steps towards their class when they spotted some familiar faces.

“Hey, the hyun family all together.” Junhong said as Taehyung waved at him.

“We're not really family, we just kinda look the same,” Daehyun muttered, before the other two spoke over him.

“Where are you two off? Class or home?” Baekhyun asked, smiling.

“To the dance studios, we're going to see if we can get Junhong to do a backflip.”

“You struggle with those?” Daehyun asked, eyebrows raised, “Can you do a front flip? Aren't you a bit tall?”

“He has enough leg to push him off the ground,” Taehyung commented.

“But maybe too much upper body to balance himself to go backwards...” Jongup mused.

“Uh.” Junhong cleared his throat, “Anyway, lets get to class.”

“We should test it when we're back at the house.”

“That sounds... So unsafe.”

“It would be like that Krispy Kreme vine.”

Daehyun and Baekhyun looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter.

“What's funny?” Junhong asked, feeling very left out and confused.

“You three think on another wavelength. If you keep this up you'll start turning green.”

Taehyung scowled.

“Anyway, we have class to get to.” Junhong started to push his fellow dancer away from the three boys.

“Catch you later!” Their housemate called after them as they headed towards the dance studios.

“So, do you think you'll manage a backflip this time?” Jongup asked, looking up at the taller.

“I don't know. If I can it'll be the best thing I can do for our end of term dance recital.”

“You can do it. You just need to work out your balances.”

“What do you know, you haven't been able to do one yet either?”

“No, but I came close!”

Junhong huffed. This was true, the older boy had nearly managed a complete backflip. There was no doubt in his mind that Jongup was a better dancer, but he wouldn't let that defeat him. He'd get that backflip down one day. He'd impress his family, his friends, his teachers, his classmates... He'd impress everyone. Even that Youngjae guy.

Wait, what?

He shook that last thought away.

 

“So, you're a way into your first year now. Met anyone you're interested in?”

Youngjae choked on his drink at Jackson's question. “What? No. I'm not looking. I'm just enjoying having friends and doing my English studies. It's a bit early for me to be dating, right?”

“Hmm, don't be so sure,” Jackson gave him a playful poke, “You never know when the springs of love will bloom within you.”

“The springs of-” Youngjae snorted and let out a laugh. “What are you saying? Seriously, I'm not looking for that sort of thing.”

“It might be looking for you,” Jackson teased, now poking his sides.

“Hey! Stop!” youngjae giggled, batting his hands away, “Why are you being like this.”

“No reason. But, I am throwing a part for some friends and you should be there, and, you know, _mingle._ ”

Youngjae snorted. “I'll be there, but I'm not going to 'mingle' in the way you're thinking.”

“Great! I'll drop by and pick you up!” Jackson said, internally cheering triumphantly.

 

“So I managed to sort out a date and time that worked out for most people, including Youngjae, so if you make sure your guy is free that day we'll be set!” Jackson said proudly as he sat with Taehyung in the library.

“Really? That was quick.”

“I've had a few days to work with it and lots of friends to work with. I've also suggested that maybe Youngjae should be looking for some romance that night.” Jackson winked.

“So we definitely think its a crush?”

“Definitely! And we're going to help them get together!”

“How? We could try pushing them together and playing slow romantic music?”

“That might ruin the party for everyone else..” Jackson hummed thoughtfully, tapping his laptop where the party events page was open.

“Junhong wont show without Jongup, but they're not going to leave each other's side,.” Taehyung added.

“Well, I thought about that. They're both dancers, right? Maybe I could start a dance off, and when the short guy is doing his thing we can lead your tall friend off and make him talk to Youngjae.”

Taehyung thought about this. “That could work... And I'll make sure he's had enough to drink by that point so he's not too shy.”

“Don't get him too drunk. If either of them get too drunk it could get out of hand.”

“Yeah, we can't have them blacking out when they're trying to connect.”

“It's a delicate mission we have, but we will master it.” Jackson nodded silently, looking serious.

“What are you two doing?” Came Namjoon's deep voice.

“Planning!” Taehyung grinned at his older friend.

“Be careful not to push anything that wouldn't naturally happen otherwise. For all you know this could be a misinterpretation.” He warned the two conspirators.

“Trust us! We're just helping the natural flow of their feelings.”

“Junhong does seem pretty crazy about the guy, it's surely the right thing to help.”

Namjoon sighed and sat beside his friends. “Fine. But be careful, you don't want to hurt anyone.”

“Trust us, man, we got this all under control,” Jackson assured him with a smug grin.

 


	6. Heligan

Junhong stared at his phone, the flier blazed across his screen. He had one week to prepare himself to meet Youngjae. To prepare what he was going to say, for what he was going to see, how he was going to look...

He shook his head, clearing his mind. Okay, maybe he was getting a _little_ out of hand with it. But that was fine. Soon he would get what he wanted and it would all be over and Jongup could stop rolling his eyes. Probably.

“Junhong!” Taehyung's voice cut through his thoughts. The older boy had poked his head through his doorway, tilted to the side comically, and was grinning. “You're coming to the party!”

“...Is that a question?”

“Nope! I've already told Jongup and he's going.”

Junhong's brow furrowed. “How'd you get him to agree to it?”

“It's a dance party,” Taehyun answered smugly, “with greasy food.”

Junhong pursed his lips. _Damn. Jongup's two major weaknesses._

“So unless you want to sit in the house all alone while everyone else is out drinking and dancing and having a great time...”

Junhong debated it for a moment, before he realised that sitting around alone was only fun if he had his best friend to sit around alone with him. “Okay, okay, I'll come. When is it?”

“In a week! I'll tell Jackson you're going!”

“That's a really vague...” Junhong began to say before the other boy vanished from his sight. He sighed and looked down at his phone. Well, one day he'd have a party and another day he'd have a photography event. A very social week seemed to be on it's way. He'd need months of hermit-ing to get over it.

 

The week trickled by. During one of their free days, Jongup and Junhong found themselves in the empty dance room, foam mats covering the floor.

“Hold onto your hat, because I'm about to blow your mind,” Jongup boasted, bouncing on his toes.

Junhong chuckled and made a show of grabbing the edges of his snapback, holding it in place.

Jongup took a few deep breaths, bouncing more forcefully, before throwing his body backwards. His spine curved and he threw a hand out, palm pressing against the floor. His knees pushed up, feet ready to catch himself...

He landed heavily on his shins, kneeing himself in the chest. He let out a gasp of pain followed by a groan as he uncrumpled himself.

“Woah! Are you okay?” Junhong scrambled over to his friend.

“Yep!” The breathy reply came, “Fine. Just bruised.”

“That was a hard land. Maybe we should take a break.”

“I did not nearly break a rib for nothing.” Jongup gave him a sharp look and rolled himself over until he was sitting up. “Your turn.”

The younger pulled his hat off and threw it at him, making explosion motions at the sides of his head before taking his place on the mat. He shifted his weight from each foot, knees bending a little. “All right, here goes. Prepare to be amazed.”

“It's pronounced 'amused'.”

Junhong ignored him to bounce a few times before throwing himself back. As he turned in the air he felt the way his legs trailed, one hanging further back and throwing him off balance. He hit the floor flat-bodied, face down.

“Well. It was a step up from last time, but you need to use your hand if you want to get your feet under.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He grumbled, “there's just no time to get my arm out.” He pushed himself up and brushed his hair from his eyes.

“You need to start with your arm ready to go out. Try again.” Jongup insisted, rubbing the bruise on his chest.

Junhong scrunched his nose but complied. He bounced a few times before flipping backwards. He just about managed to get his hand out to touch the floor, but his palm slid from beneath him and he landed hard on his face once more.

“Maybe you do have too much height...”

“Shut up. If that was an issue you'd have got the perfect flip by now.”

“Nope. Not enough leg.”

Junhong grumbled incomprehensibly, unable to produce another point to make.

“Come on, lets go get burgers. You owe me still.” Jongup walked over and helped him stand up.

“Nuh-uh. You don't get it until after we've gone to the photography event.”

“What? Why? Let's just get it now.”

“Nope.” Junhong grinned smugly as they got their shoes on. “Otherwise you'll just eat and run. I have to make sure you'll stick by me.”

Jongup's brows furrowed in offence. “I wouldn't ditch you. I made a promise, and I'm more likely to do nice things for you once I've eaten good food. Come on, buy me my hamburger and I'll definitely stay by your side the whole time.”

Junhong narrowed his eyes.

“Pinky swear I will.” The older dancer offered his little finger.

Junhong eyed him for a moment before hooking their fingers together. “Okay, fine. I'll but you food now. If you dine-and-dash on me I'll hunt you down.”

“It hadn't even crossed my mind, honestly.”

 

They found themselves comfortable seats in the far corner of the fast-food restaurant, a tray each filled with fries, condiments, a burger and drink. They munched away happily, though Junhong slightly less so at the amount of food Jongup had attempted to order (“Get me the double chicken box too, and some onion rings!” “Dude, no, I don't have that kind of cash!”).

“I can't believe you agreed to the party so easily,” Junhong managed to say around a mouthful of burger.

“It's dance. And food. And alcohol. Also you need to go out more, you're getting too stuck in your own mind. You need to be out of your mind for a while.”

“You're out of your mind.”

“Exactly, and that's why I'm okay.”

“That's... Okay, sure. But now I have to go too. What day is it? Taehyung didn't tell me.”

“Tomorrow,” Jongup said, shoving some fries into his mouth.

Junhong dropped his burger. “Tomorrow? But the photography thing is tomorrow!”

“It's fine, we'll do both,” the older reassured him.

“How? The event doesn't end until ten but the party starts at eight!”

“The event starts at seven, though. That's loads of time. If we really need to stick around ages we can show at nine. No one will mind.”

Junhong sank down until his chin was on the table. “But I... Never mind. I guess I'll have to show up late to the party and cut the event short...”

“Hey, it's fine. You'll enjoy it.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Jongup kicked him under the table. “You're moping now but you'll be glad you went out. You can only stare at art for a short while until it gets boring.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He straightened up and picked up his burger, biting into it once more.

 

Junhong stared in the mirror, holding up two shirts. He held one in front of himself, then pulled it away and replaced it with the other one. He did this a number of times until there was a knock on his door and Jongup walked in.

“Hey, you ready yet?” The older asked.

“Not just yet. Which one?” Junhong turned to him with the shirts in hand.

Jongup blinked. “For what? A job interview?”

The younger sighed heavily, lowering the shirts. “No! For tonight. You have to look nice at art events, right?”

“Um, we're going to the party straight after. You can't really wear nice stuff like that out and then go drinking.”

“But...”

Jongup rolled his eyes and walked across Junhong's room, picking up a baggy basketball top and a pair of shorts from the floor and throwing them at his friends. “Here you go. An outfit.”

Junhong's nose scrunched. “These colours don't go at all.”

Jongup slow-blinked, unimpressed.

The younger relented and dropped the pair of shorts, grabbing a darker pair that suited his idea of the look better. “It's your fault if we get in trouble for looking like rabble.”

“It's a student photography display, not a fine art with tiny cups of tea event. We'll be fine.” He threw him a cap he'd found hanging on a draw handle.

Junhong caught the cap and hung it on his door handle, taking a different one from his wardrobe door. “Fine.”

“Now hurry up, unless you want to be late for this thing.”

It took him mere moments to wriggle from his clothes into the new outfit and straighten himself down.

“She is beauty, she is grace-”

“She's going to punch you in the face,” Junhong cut across, pulling his shoes on. “Right! Let's go!”

 


	7. Pieta

The photography display was being held in a local community hall and was a bit smaller than Junhong was expecting. That wasn't to say there weren't a lot of people there. The two friends had to edge their way around people while they looked at the pictures, eyes scanning each one for something remotely like what they were expecting to see. Over all it was turning out to be a more difficult task than they expected.

Eventually they decided a break from perusing the photography to position themselves next to the drinks and snacks table. They were doing their best to gorge on the free food without looking too obvious about it.

Jongup was midway through a particularly fancy looking nori roll when his eyes fell on a row of colourful card boxes lined up on the table. “Hey,” he said, nudging Junhong, “is that boxed wine?”

The younger followed his gaze and stared at the red and green grape patterns on the boxes.”I think so...”

“Is it free?”

He glanced around. “All the other stuff is free. Look! That person is taking some!” He gestured with his tiny finger sandwich to the girl who was filling a plastic glass with the white.

“Let's get some...”

The two edged their way across the room, stepping around other students and making small, fake conversation like “Ah, that one's impressive,” “Good colours,” “Very meaningful,” until they reached the wine. They spent a short while loitering there, pretending that they were near the alcohol out of pure coincidence, looking at some of the closest pictures and making awkward small talk.

“I'm going in,” Junhong whispered, taking a plastic cup.

“Go with God,” Jongup whispered back as he pretended not to really notice as the younger filled his cup with the closest red he could get to. “How's it taste?”

“Like cardboard,” He replied.

“Cover me while I get some white.”

Junhong made a show of thoroughly appreciating a photograph of a tree. He sipped his red and tried to pretend that his slightly disgusted expressions were ones of intense thought.

“I guess you're here to see the photo of you, right?” Said a calm voice from around his shoulders.

He jolted. The drink sloshed in his hand and spilled over the edge, splashing down the front of his top. “Um, hi!” He managed to say while grabbing a tissue from the table and dabbing at his shirt as quickly as possible as he glanced down.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Youngjae replied, looking a little bit amused. “I saw you from over by my station. I thought you might come.”

“Oh, really?” He asked, mortified by how high and weird his voice sounded as he tried to play off the embarrassment that was eating him. He was trying not to stare at the other boy too much. Youngjae was smaller than he had expected – both shorter and slighter. His eyes were long and his cheeks round and soft looking.

“Yeah... It's over there if you want to see, I'll show you.” He stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards a further wall. His hands were small. The nails on his fingers were heavily bitten. “My name's Youngjae by the way.”

“I know- I mean... It's nice to meet you. I'm Junhong.”

Youngjae raised his eyebrows.

“Um. Me and my friend live with Taehyung, and he's friends with Daehyun.”

“Ah! Of course, that makes sense. Do you know Daehyun then? I don't think he's mentioned you before...”

“Um. No. Not personally.”

“Okay. Well, come on then,come look at the picture.” Youngjae turned and made his way through the crowd,weaving his way through people easily.

“Are you coming?” Junhong turned to Jongup.

“No thanks. I'm staying here by the food.”

He sighed and gulped his wine down then set the plastic cup aside. With a deep breath he followed after the photographer, bumping into everyone on the way.

Youngjae waited patiently for him by the canvases that had been hung off the wall. He had a half smirk on his face as he watched the tall boy struggle to cross the room. “So, what do you think?”

“Um.” He tore his eyes from the photographer to look at the actual photos.

Each picture had a distinct tone and style to them. An off-centre focus or an open clear space. All of them had a very city-life feel to them with large buildings or bustling streets. In the centre of them all hung the photo of him.

It had been edited, he could tell. The colours had been balanced out and the edges softened. The light that hit the house had been changed somehow, so his features weren't clear but his silhouette was defined and there was a gentle halo glow in his hair and along one side of his body. A small placard titled the picture 'The View'.

“I suppose you can't really tell it's you unless you know,” Youngjae was saying, “You're not really supposed to show people's faces unless they're an actual model – consent and everything -, but I didn't want to lose too much of the picture. It's a shame, but I've kept a version of the original if you'd like a print – I won't charge you. You can have a print of this one too, but this I will have to charge for.” He paused and took a small breath. “You know, maybe if your family would be interested or something.”

Junhong realised he'd been horribly quiet for too long. “It's a really good picture! The, um, contrast of the colours and the, um, levels used with the pixels... Is... Really...”

“You don't know the first thing about art and photography do you?”

Junhong willed his face not to turn red. “No. But, I do think it's a really nice picture.”

Youngjae laughed at this. It was high pitched and wheezy in a way that made people look around at them for a moment. His whole face changed with it, squashed up in his cheeks. “Well at least I have approval for it then.”

“Yeah! Of course,” Junhong laughed nervously, “But if you do, um, want to use the original I'm okay with that.” He fumbled with the hem of his shirt a little as he said this.

“You sure?” Youngjae smiled at him.

Junhong tried to swallow the nerves that simple action brought on. “Yeah. I don't mind. Um, maybe I cold see it first just to be sure, though.”

Youngjae laughed again and Junhong's breath caught a little. “Sure. One second, come with me, I have a print of it in my bag.”

“Really?”

Youngjae shrugged. “I figured you'd be here.”

“Oh.” He followed the photographer through the crowd of students.

They found themselves at a quiet end of the hall where Youngjae pushed open a door and stepped through. Junhong hesitated a moment, unsure if he was supposed to be in there, before Youngjae ushered him inside. It was much quieter in the small store room, cooler.

“Somewhere... Ah, here we are,” Youngjae said as he rummaged through a satchel that was sat on a nearby fold-out chair. With a few gentle pulls he slid a glossy print from between two thick notebooks in his bag. “Here you go.”

Junhong took it tentatively and looked down at the image. It had still seen some editing, the colours were brighter and the scene over all cleaner looking, but the focus was sharp and he could make out the details of his own face in startling clarity. It wasn't that he'd never seen photos of himself before – it wasn't unusual to get caught by someone's camera at some point. It wasn't even that he had an issue with his profile, as he honestly had no opinion of his face either way. It was the intensity with which the camera was focussed on him. Something about it made him feel tensed and nervous and flustered and flattered all at the same time so he was left with a strange churning in his middle.

“Well?” Youngjae asked. His voice seemed softer than before, smaller. Concerned.

“I like it. It's a really good picture. A really really nice picture.” He said. “Thank you.” He wasn'y entirely sure why he added this, but Youngjae seemed to accept it without question.

“Great. Just keep it from bending, rolling it up is the best way to stop it creasing. I guess I don't really need to say that it'll bleach in the sun...”

“Right. Yeah.”

Youngjae eyed him for a moment before saying, “You seem like you have something you want to say.”

Junhong chewed his lip nervously. “If I'm honest, I didn't actually come for the photo you took of me.”

“Oh.” Youngjae seemed to deflate a little. “Do you have a friend here?”

“No!” Junhong bluted out quickly, worried he'd offended the photographer. “No, no, I definitely came for you. Um, to see you. Your work, I mean. Um.”

Youngjae stared at him.

“I thought you might... Might have a photograph of... Of the view from your window. Um. Your house is in a really nice area and looks over the river and down on the city so...”

Youngjae gave him that half smirk again. “I do, actually. But it's not fit for display.”

Junhong's brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“I took a huge panoramic of the view – as in, a really long photo – and I want to display it in full size and effect but the space I got to display here wasn't large enough. Unless we get a larger venue for events I won't ever be able to display it.”

Junhong felt a jolt of panic. “I'll help you!” He blurted out.

“That's nice to offer, but you have your own work to do as well. Besides, there's not a whole lot that can be done unless a venue owner is willing to give up space cheaply.”

“But...”

“Come on. I need to get back to my display and you should get back to your friend before he eats the whole snacks table.”

Junhong gave up protesting to allow himself to be removed from the room and left in the hall while Youngjae went back to stand beside his work. He let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling a great weight in his chest. After a moment he made his march of collateral damage as he struggled hi way back to his best friend.

 

They made it to the party at a reasonable time. Taehyung temporarily mistook the wine stain and worriedly asked Junhong if he was okay, only to laugh when the story was explained. The two were then dragged towards the crowd of dancers and had bottles shoved into their hands while music blasted around them.

Junhong only sipped at his drink occasionally, not really feeling the party mood. He and Jongup soon broke away from the crowd to stand at the side, talking just over the noise.

“How do you think you're going to help?” Jongup half-shouted.

“I don't know, but i'm going to try,” Junhong replied with equal volume.

“Hey! Jongup! There's a dance-off and Jimin's in there saying he could take you down.” Taehyung called, jogging over to them with an arm waving. There was a boy beside him that Junhong had seen maybe once or twice with him before, a student he recognised for being in a higher year than him on the contemporary music course, and Jackson Wang.

Jongup shoved his drink into Junhong's hand. “I will destroy him,” He said simply before disappearing into the cheering crowd.

“Having fun?” Taehyung asked, stepping up to his side as his friends joined them.

Junhong gave him a smile and a shrug, not wanting to be too much of a kill-joy.

“You need to drink more.” He nodded affirmatively.

“Not if he doesn't want to,” Said the older student, “You're on my course right? First year?”

“Y-yeah, I am.”

“Which modules are you doing?”

“Um, the rise of hip-hop one, the lyrics one...”

“Are you into rapping?” The older student asked with a small grin.

“Yeah!” Junhong perked up.

“I rap a little mys-”

Taehyung cleared his throat loudly.

The older rolled his eyes at him but went quiet, drinking from his bottle.

Junhong blinked in confusion.

“Anyway, I was just telling them about when you went to Canada. You speak some English, right?” Taehyung said loudly and meaningfully.

“S-some English. Not a lot. Just phrases.”

“It's always a good place to start. I study English here and once you get in the hang of practising it it's not too bad.” Said the boy he vaguely recognised.

“But that's because you have us to practice with,” Jackson said.

“You... All speak English?” Junhong asked, a little nervously.

“It's my first language, and this genius taught himself,” Jackson replied proudly.

“It's a useful skill to have.”

“But it is really impressive.”

Junhong let them chat, feeling a little confused. He knew Yongguk liked to incorporate a lot of English into his own raps but Junhong had never felt confident enough to do it. He felt asense of doubt creep up on him. He suddenly realised that he'd got so lost in his own thoughts that the conversation had moved and he had no idea what was going on.

With a small internal sigh of defeat he let himself mentally plan ideas for helping Youngjae while he drank from his bottle.

“They'll be talking about this for a while.” Came the sudden deep voice of the older student.

Junhong jolted for a second time that day, thankfully not spilling his drink, and glanced at him. “Oh. Um. Sorry. I lost track.”

The older snorted. “You're lucky then.” He held out a hand, “I'm Namjoon by the way.”

“Junhong.” He shook his hand. “So, you rap?”

“Here and there. It's what I'd like to do. Get real good and then go undergound, you know?”

“My friend was underground before he got here-” Junhong began before he was cut off.

“Wait, do you mean Jepp Blackman? Because I know he's here.”

“Uh, yeah, actually! He helps me with my work a lot.”

“Ah lucky,” Namjoon gave him a pat on the arm, “I'd love to meet the guy, maybe do a collab with him one day.”

“If you asked I'm sure he'd be fine. He's really nice.”

“I heard he's a bit... Stuck up.”

“No!” Junhong shook his head viciously, “Not at all! He's just really shy.”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I know it seems hard to believe but he's a really quiet, shy guy who just loves to rap. Once you get to know him he's really nice and smart.”

“Maybe I'll see about talking to him if I catch him around campus,” Namjoon said with a grin.

Junhong was about to reply before Jackson called Namjoon's name loudly, demanding he take his side on a small argument that seemed to have sprung up. He was left alone with his thoughts once more.

Jongup re-appeared, victorious and sweating with a hotdog in each hand, “Here! I won free food,” he said, handing one over.

“Thanks.” Junhong bit into his own, savouring the moment of having free food once more.

“Are we going to stick around much longer? I don't really know anyone else here,” Jongup muffled around a mouthful of his own hotdog.

Junhong glanced at the group of chatting boys. “Nah. I think we're done. Let's go home and play Pokémon Stadium.”

“Why, so you can cry off the calories you've just eaten after you lose?” Jongup taunted, grinning.

“Oh you are so dead!”

“Yeah, dead like my ghost types. Which will beat your Pokémon.”

“That was terrible.”

“Yeah, okay, you're the one who is clever with words. I am clever with game strategy.”

They continued to tease each other as they made their way back home.

 


	8. Bruges

Junhong lay over the sofa, upside down with his legs over the back and head hanging off the cushion, frowning hard. Jongup was sat beside him, viciously beating a game boss to death on his N64. The younger watched as the tv screen became progressively harder to see as his headache intensified.

“Nope!” He shouted as he eventually up-righted himself, swaying dizzily, “the blood in my head is not helping me think it's just making it harder to think!”

“Well it was a theory, and we tested it, and we were wrong,” Jongup replied calmly, “that's just how science goes down.”

Junhong didn't respond, only groaned.

“Were you trying to make your brain figure something out?” Taehyung asked, walking into the room with a stack of books and his laptop in his arms.

“Ugh.Yeah. Trying to work out something,” Junhong grumbled, holding his head as the blood slowly went back to its usual places.

“Is this about Youngjae?” Tae asked, setting his things on the table.

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“I guessed you were probably trying to find a way to impress him or something.”

“Well... Not _impress_... I mean... You know...” Junhong hoped his red face just looked like the blood was still sorting itself out.

“He doesn't seem that taken by you. I don't think you made much of a good first impression,” the other boy said, tutting a little.

Junhong's heart sank. “Really? How do you know?”

“I got a chance to talk to him the day after the party, you didn't really leave much of an impression. You're too shy, you need to be more open about yourself.”

The youngest let out a heavy sigh and flopped down on the sofa, draping himself across Jongup's lap. “Ack, I should've known. I bet he thought I was a total dork.”

Taehyung nodded solemnly. “He's a really nice guy, he'd never say it out loud but... Yeah. A straight-up loser.”

“Wow. Thanks man.”

“Welcome.”

“Hey listen, I don't really care because you're both too invested in getting Junhong to look out of a window, but I'm trying to play a game here and you're being really distracting,” Jongup spoke up irritably.

“But it's not just about the house is it~” Taehyung teased.

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Jongup snapped back, rolling onto his side so his face was out of sight to the older.

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Taehyung replied smugly.

 

Junhong continued to receive taunts from the older housemate throughout the week until he was able to escape for a particularly long dance practice session with Jongup. The class were spending some time getting to work with the stage the end-of-term presentation would be performed on in the local venue where students often spent time. This wasn't the first time they'd been there, performance students had to get to know the venues, but the class was feeling nervous about the reality of actually being on stage.

The venue owner was a young man who wouldn't tell anyone exactly how he'd landed himself a good venue in a good location at such a young age with no apparent help, but many people suspected his almost ethereal good looks and charming personality had had a hand in it. His name was Mr. Kim but he insisted that the student's call him by his first name because he considered himself youthful enough to drop the formalities.

“Himchan!”

Jongup looked up from his shoes, halfway through re-tying the knot of his laces. “What about him?”

“He can help me!” Junhong bounced up onto his feet excitedly. “This place is pretty big, maybe Youngjae could display his photography here!”

Jongup sighed heavily, head leaning back and pained expression crossing his face. “Junhong. You can't just get the venue. You have to... Pay for it or something.”

“Himchan loves us, Jongup. Especially you. If we ask he'll definitely consider it!”

Jongup gave him a doubtful look.

“Come on, help me ask!” Junhong didn't give the older dancer a chance to refuse before he grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the office.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, grip firm on his friend's wriggling wrist. There was a silent pause where Junhong began to wonder if he'd jumped the gun too soon and about to be met with nothing but embarrassment, before the door clicked. It opened, and behind it stood the young attractive venue owner Kim Himchan.

“What do you-- Oh, it's you two. What's up?” Himchan asked, smiling pleasantly and leaning on the doorframe.

“Can I please use the venue for something?” Junhong immediately begged, hands pressed together, “Please? Please, please, please?”

The venue owner blinked in surprise. “What for? Do you have an event? You have to book the place and fill in paper work in but in a deposit.”

Junhong squirmed nervously. “Um. I was sort of hoping you'd do it for free?”

Himchan's eyes narrowed.

“We knew we could rely on you to be good to us, and there's no other venue we'd turn to anyway – this is the nicest place for students to come to,” Jongup spoke up, surprising both of them, “If we held a student event here a lot of people would see it's a good place to be and consider hosting more things here.”

Junhong marvelled at his friend's words.

Himchan's lips pursed for a moment before he spoke. “Let's say I do give you a free evening or whatever. What's it for.”

The two dancers looked at each other.

“Um. I hadn't really worked that part out yet. We need somewhere with space where a large art piece can be displayed,” Junhong admitted nervously.

“You want me to give you the place... To hang up some art... For an evening.”

“Well,” Junhong could feel his face heating up, “Sort of. Yes.”

There was a tense silence.

“I mean, I could definitely make it more worth it! It could be a full creative subject evening! I can get other art students who might have things they couldn't display and- and-” he struggled for a moment, “and Namjoon said he wanted to collab with Yongguk, maybe they could put something on as well-”

“Wait, wait,” Himchan held up a hand, “Are you friends with that guy?”

“Huh?”

“Yongguk. He's the guy who's an underground rapper, right?”

Junhong nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going, “Yeah...”

Himchan thought carefully. “Having him perform for a night would attract a lot of people... Okay. Here's a deal. I'll host your as-of-yet-to-make event under a number of conditions.”

“Anything!” Junhong said, bubbling with relief and delight.

“Firstly, I'm the events manager of this, so there will be an entry fee and all the money goes to me.”

“Fine.”

“Secondly, you have to get that rapper. You have to promise me he'll be performing and that people will come.”

“I will do my-”

Himchan gave him a stern look.

“I promise I'll get him.”

“And thirdly,” Himchan weighted his words heavily on this one, “you get me his number.”

Junhong blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“Get me Yongguk's number.”

“Why?” He frowned a little, “do you want to make a business deal with him?”

Himchan smiled a little. “Ah, you really are young.”

“What? I don't get it...”

“Yes. You could say I want to make a business deal with him. The business being dinner and the deal being him coming to my place after for-”

“OKAY THANKS FOR THE DEAL HIMCHAN!” Junhong spoke up loudly, cutting the venue owner off.

Jongup stifled his gagging.

“Once you can come to me with all these things assured, I will reserve a day for you.”

“Thanks Himchan, you're the best,” Junhong said, carefully pushing Jongup away as he walked off.

“Don't forget to get me his number!”

“I won't!” He called back, wishing he could get away with doing just that.

This would definitely ensure that Youngjae would be impressed by him. _And see the picture. The thing I'm mainly doing this for_ , he told himself. He nervously shook away the nagging thoughts that told him he'd totally forgotten about seeing the view all together.

 


	9. Swallowtail

“How was the art display?” Choi Youngjae asked as he pulled himself to sit on top of a work surface in the kitchen.

“It was good. They couldn't put up my three-piece though,” The older Youngjae replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“The one of the city-view right?” Choi asked, and frowned when Yoo nodded, “That sucks. That was like your big masterpiece.”

“Yeah, but I guess I'll never get to display it any time soon.” The older sighed heavily and stirred his drink before tossing the teaspoon into the sink.

“Well... You had that other picture up, right? The one of that guy?” Choi asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Yeah. He showed up, actually...” Yoo trailed off, temporarily lost in the memory of the tall boy, sipping his coffee.

“Really? What's he like? What did he think of the picture?” Choi couldn't contain his excitement as he leaned down to open the cupboard beneath him and pulled out a box of dry cereal.

“He liked it, or at least he said he did. His name's Junhong. He's... Way taller than I thought he was. He's quiet, but he seems like a really sincere guy.” He smiled a little, thinking of the boy's nervous smiles.

“Aww,” Choi grinned as he ate small handfuls of cereal from the box.

“Oh yeah, and it turns out he's friends with one of Daehyun's friends, Taehyun. Small world, right?” Yoo shook his head in wonder as he drank his coffee.

“Whaaaaat?” Choi muffled around a mouthful of cereal before swallowing, “No way, what's so strange. You may have met before without knowing.”

“I don't think so. The guy's definitely over six foot tall. I thought because his friend was short it made him seem so tall, but Jesus he made everyone there look like toys.”

Choi giggled and nearly choked on his cereal. “No one is that...” he trailed off and his eyes widened, “Wait. Tall guy, short friend, friends with Taehyung, named Junhong... I think I met him.”

Yoo frowned. “He's in your year, right? Does he do English studies?”

“No, no. Not on my course. He was at Jackson's party. I think Taehyung tried to introduce us but it didn't go well. He seemed really shy. His friend went to go in a dance battle and he just talked to Namjoon the whole time.” Choi nodded, sure he'd recalled it all correctly. “I didn't get his name at the time but I bumped into Taehyung the next day and he asked me if I'd got a chance to speak to Junhong and what I thought of him. But, you know, we didn't really speak so I didn't have any opinion.”

“Did Taehyung tell you anything about him?” Yoo asked, keeping his eyes on his drink and trying not to seem too interested.

“Not a whole lot. He does the same course as Namjoon, but he also does dance with his friend. Uh, I can't think of much else.” Choi shrugged and munched on another handful of cereal before adding, “Oh! He speaks some English because he went to Canada for a while.”

“He speaks English? That's kinda cool...” Yoo quickly buried himself in the cup, hiding his face.

“Not much, but yeah! I think Taehyung thought he could help me with my studies, but I don't really see how. I guess just because he's been overseas already, but I'll be studying abroad next year anyway.” Choi shrugged and smiled.

“Guess there's more to him than I thought,” Yoo said, humming a little.

Choi narrowed his eyes a little, smile turning into a knowing smirk. “You seem really interested in this guy. You like them tall?”

Yoo's face flared red. “That's not it! He just... Offered to help me display my art. I was just interested to know what sort of guy he is. That's all.”

“Hmm, okay,” Choi slid off the counter top, “well if that's all-”

“It is-”

“Then I'm going back to my essay. Next time I see Taehyung around I'll ask more about Junhong.”

“I'm just as likely to see Taehyung around you know, I'm going to meet Daehyun tomorrow” Yoo muttered.

“Oh, so are you going to ask him about Junhong?”

Yoo stared silently into his cup.

“Exactly.” Choi smiled brightly. “I'll see what else I can find out for you. Anyway back to my essay!”

And with that, Yoo Youngjae was left alone with his nearly empty cup of coffee. He drained the cup, wondering what he'd got himself into. The smaller Youngjae had set himself a mission, and so at Junhong. He set the cup down and with a small sigh headed back to his own room, wondering what the tall boy was up to now.

 

“Please help me,” Junhong begged, hands gripping his housemate's shoulders.

“Um. Sure but, why? What's this got to do with anything?” Taehyung asked, wriggling himself free of the younger's tight hold.

“It's really complicated and there's probably a simple way to put it, but, if I can get Yongguk and Namjoon to work together then it means other stuff happens and... I just really need this, okay?”

Taehyung thought. Hard. _Yongguk and Junhong are good friends, and if Namjoon and Yongguk become good friends then Junhong will be good friends with Namjoon who is one of my friends, and then become good friends with all of my friends. But also, Namjoon is good friends with Jackson,who is good friends with Youngjae. So, if Junhong makes Yongguk and Namjoon friends, he will by proxy become friends with Youngjae._ He nodded decisively. “I will help you.”

“Thank you,” Junhong breathed out in relief. “If this works out then we need to make sure everyone knows about their performance and comes to see it.”

Taehyung nodded sagely. “I know just who to tell.”

 

“So you should come,” he finished explaining with a smug grin.

“Well, it's not really my sort of thing, but... I bet Chanyeol would really like it,” Baekhyun mused, “You'll be going, right Daehyun? You're a Jepp fan.”

“Ah, I wouldn't- I wouldn't say I'm a fan... I've listened to his stuff.” Daehyun shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets defensively.

“You asked me if I had him in any of my classes and if I could get his autograph,” Taehyung pointed out.

“Uh- Um. Distraction!” Daehyun shouted,pointing over the two boy's shoulders, “I mean, hey dude!”

Taehyung and Baekhyun looked around to see a fourth boy approach their group, eyebrows raised. Taehyung vaguely recognised the curved nose and soft cheeks, but couldn't put a name to him.

“Wow, great to know I'm just a distraction,” the approaching boy said, rolling his eyes. “Are you coming over or not, or do you have to say your tearful goodbyes to your wife and child first?”

“They're not my-” Daehyun began.

“My dearest, you'll comeback for us, won't you?” Baekhyun cut in with a soft, high pitched voice.

“Father, don't forget us. I'll be grown up when you return,” Taehyung joined in with a childish voice.

“No, stop.” Daehyun batted away their pawing hands. “Youngjae, don't encourage them.”

“Alas, I must steal your man away. Goodbye, sweet Hyun family,” the soft-faced boy said, grabbing Daehyun's arms and dragging him away.

Taehyun and Baekhyun pretended to cry as they waved them off. Once the two boys were out of sight, they looked at each other and laughed.

“That guy gets it,” Baekhyn chuckled.

“Daehyun knows a lot of Youngjaes,” Taehyung said slowly.

“Yeah, well there's a lot of Youngjae's to know,” Baekhyun said, then ruffled Taehyung's hair, “I gotta head off too, if I keep Kyungsoo waiting too long he'll tear me in half.”

“Which way? Downwards or through the middle?”

“I... Don't think he's picky about it.”

“He's got more of a chance going through your middle, it's softer,” he teased, poking Baekhyun's stomach.

“Hey! I tried abs once and it didn't work out,” Baekhyun huffed.

“Well, you better go or you'll have nothing to build your abs onto.”

“You rascal,” Baekhyun said fondly, already walking away.

Taehyung watched him go, then turned his head to look in the direction Daehyun and Youngjae had left in. Something niggled at him, but he couldn't figure out what.

 

Yongguk was silent, brow furrowed and head in his hand as he mulled the proposal over. Junhong sat across from him on the chair by his window, legs crossed and hands gripping his own legs. The tension and expectation hung in the air like ugly plastic party decorations.

“It's been a while since I worked with anyone I didn't know well enough,” Yongguk eventually said, voice slow and thoughtful.

“He- He's probably really good. He's a third year and it'll be really worth your time to work with him, I bet. He seems really excited about the idea.” Junhong could feel the sweat beading on the back of his neck.

“Hm. I can see that, but... You said you're getting a venue. As much as I consider you a good friend and a supportive classmate, I don't believe that you're doing this just to get me some extra curricular. What's this really about?”

Junhong swallowed. “Um. No,I swear it's-”

Yongguk raised his eyebrows.

Junhong crumbled. “Okay, I went to the art display that the guy across the road did. He has this huge masterpiece he wants to display but isn't able to get space to do it. I talked to the local venue owner and he said he'll only display it if there's a worthwhile event he can make profit from. If you perform there it'll definitely get people's attention.” He hunched over a little, feeling ashamed of his own exploitation of his friends. “I'm sorry, I just... I really want to do something nice.” He hung his head, ready to be lectured. However, to his surprise, Yongguk laughed.

“Well, that makes more sense,” the older man said, grinning, “next time just be honest with me. Sure, I'll do this collab. It'll be fun.”

Junhong brightened up. “Really? Thank you so much!”

Yongguk shrugged, still grinning. “It's the least I can do to help you out, and I gt something out of it as well. It's a nice win-win.”

Junhong opened his mouth, ready to agree, when he remembered something. “Oh... Um... There was something else I needed to ask of you, actually,” he said timidly, “the venue owner wants your number.”


	10. Taktshang

“What's Junhong like?” Youngjae asked Taehyng during one of the large group gatherings their friends had started doing.

Taehyung's gaze snapped to him quickly. “Quiet, kinda goofy. He likes video games, anime, and long walks on the beach.”

He let out a laugh. “You sound like you're one of those dating sites.”

“Oh really? How could did that happen?” Taehyung replied, voice punctuated with faux shock.

“Seriously, though. There's got to be more to him than just being your average dancing geek.”

“I didn't realise there were enough to be average...”

Youngjae snorted. “Come on, spill the beans.”

“Well, he moved all the way here from Mokopo because it was the only uni he could do dance and rap at. He's not that smart academically but he's really passionate and he works hard.” Taehyung nodded, proud of the way he was able to advertise Junhong's good sides so easily.

“But there's got to be more,” Youngjae insisted. “You know... Personal to him.”

Taehyung thought for a moment. “He's kinda messy,” he said slowly, “but he's god good taste. So even if his clothes are on the floor, they're good clothes. And the games boxes on the table are good games. And his anime merch is from good anime. Well, it's not the best anime, he's not really into _Naruto_ but he likes _Attack on Titan_.”

Youngjae couldn't help laughing again. “Ah, I see. So it's quality mess.”

“So, why are you asking?” Taehyung asked, leaning in a little, “want me to arrange for him to hang out with us?”

“Oh, no, it's my friend. He's interested in him.”

“Huh. Yeah. Sure. Your friend.” Taehyung nodded and winked. “Sure.”

“Uh-”

“Hey guys!” Jackson called out, “We're taking a selfie! Get in this!”

The large group of friends gathered together, jostling as they made sure they were all in the picture. Taehyung threw an arm around Youngjae's shoulders and threw up a peace sign.

“Nice!” Jackson exclaimed after the picture was taken, “I'm posting this one!”

 

“Sign here,” Himchan tapped the paper, “and here. You're still putting in a deposit but that gets refunded after,so you don't need to worry too much since I'm not charging you anyway.”

“Thank you so much, Himchan,” Junhong thanked for the hundredth time that day as him and Jongup signed the terms of agreement. “You don't know how much this means to me.”

“I could take a good guess,” Himchan replied, amused. “Have you boys started on posters or anything to advertise the event?”

“I've put something together,” Jongup said, “we're going to print it off tonight and start putting posters around campus.”

“So long as it's not one of those awful low-quality posters that people with no taste make. You know, the badly fitted images and the comic sans and that horrible rainbow background.”

“Uh, yeah,” Junhong said, looking at Jongup uncertainly. “It's definitely not like that.”

Jongup shifted awkwardly.

“Good. Now, you two have a lot to organise. Go on, be off with you. Go do whatever it is students get up to. Drinking and partying.” He paused. “Oh wait, that's what I do.” He grinned.

“Okay...” Junhong stood from his seat slowly, sharing a shrug with Jongup. “We'll see you around!”

“Good luck, boys,” Himchan called after them as they moved to leave.

Junhong stopped in the doorway. “Um, just before I go... I just need to know you're not gonna use Yongguk's number for anything weird. I don't know if you're a fan of his or something but don't be creepy to him, please? He's a quiet, shy guy... He's not like his stage persona at all.”

Himchan raised his eyebrows. “Junhong, I'm not going to be weird. I just want to ask him to dinner. And anyway,” he pointed at himself, “do I look like the sort of person who listens to rap?”

Junhong's face remained blank.

“It's fine. I promise I won't be weird.”

“Thank's Himchan.” And with that the two left.

 

“Dude, get rid of that meme,” Junhong hissed as they opened up the poster document on Jongup's laptop.

“I worked so hard,” the older mourned, clearing away the picture and re-aligning the text.

“We can still do this. We just need to pick one joke and make it... Artsy...”

“So... Like neutral colours, right?”

“I think so?”

“Lots of empty spaces and minimal text?”

“I guess?”

“Maybe like... The setting of an event hall?”

“Sounds good. Oh, we can use our one meme. Put a pepe in there.”

They stared at the image.

“Junhong I can't do this it just looks silly.” Jongup groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Please let me-”

“Dude no, it'll look awful.”

“Please. I can't look at it. Just let me...”

Junhong sighed. “Fine.” He watched as Jongup broke the text up and made it hang randomly about the page.

“There.”

“I hate to admit it, but this is the dankest meme I've ever seen. Okay. Print it off. I think we need, like.... ten to twenty copies.”

“You owe me for ink. I can't believe I'm doing this so you can get some guy to kiss you.”

“I DON'T WANT-” Junhong began, thoroughly embarrassed, before the front door opened and Taehyung's voice called out and interrupted him.

“Hey! Junhong! Youngjae was asking about you today!”

Jongup blinked and realised the younger boy had disappeared from his side.

“What did he ask?” Junhong called back, barely hiding his excitement.

“About what you're like- don't worry, I told him nice things!”

Junhong frowned. “Are there bad things?”

Taehyung shook his head and sighed dramatically. “You can't even begin to guess.”

“Hey.” Junhong scowlled.

“But it's all good. He seems interested in you.” Taehyung winked.

Junhong nearly exploded from embarrassment.

 


	11. Opalite

Junhong admired the way the two older men seemed to click so well. Namjoon and Yongguk had chatted comfortably about music, society and their influences. Their collaboration, or what he'd seen of it, was incredible. He couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy, but knew that if he was ever going to get on either of their levels and hope to collab with them, he'd have to work a lot harder.

“Nice one!” Namjoon cheered, giving Yongguk a hearty slap on the back after their practice run. “Let's take a refreshments break.”

Junhong grinned to himself as the two men poured themselves glasses of water from a provided jug. Himchan wasn't often around but trusted Junhong with keeping an eye on everything until he got back. So far, he was thinking he'd been doing a good job.

“Everyone else is all good to go for tomorrow,” Jongup said, scrolling through his phone, sat on the floor near Junhong's feet.

“Yes!” He gave the air a small punch, “this is going so well.” Pride swelled in his chest. They'd found a few musicians last minute who wanted to perform and would play just before the headlining rappers went up.

“Huh. Taehyung has a lot more friends these days,” Jongup added unexpectedly.

“Huh?”

Jongup stared at his phone, frowning a little. His eyes were fixed on Taehyung, who had his arm around another boy who he vaguely recognised. He tapped on his face, hoping to see a tag attached, and saw the name Choi Youngjae appear. Something niggled at the back of his head.

“What's with that expression?” Junhong asked.

“This guy...” Jongup began to reply, before the venue doors opened and distracted him.

Himchan stepped in, the daylight behind him temporarily silhouetting him until he closed the door and smoothed his hair down. He give everyone in the room a gentle smile. “Hello, sorry I had to duck out most of today.”

“Hey, Himchan!” Junhong and Jongup chimed at the same time.

Yongguk's eyes widened when he heard the name, nearly choking on his water. Namjoon patted his back, unable to disguise the smirk on his face.

“Ah, Yongguk.” Himchan strolled across the room and took hold of the other man's hand in what was at first a warm handshake, but turned into a more tender action. “It's lovely to meet you face to face. I didn't think we'd get the chance to before our date.”

“U-uh, yeah,” Yongguk stammered out, face slowly heating up.

“I really would stay around and talk properly, but I have a lot of work to do and you have your rehearsals. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?”

“Of course!”

“Brilliant.” Himchan smiled charmingly and headed to his office. “If you boys need anything, just knock!” he called back before shutting the door.

Everyone looked at Yongguk with matching smirks.

“So what do you think?” Junhong teased.

“Is he real?” Yongguk asked weakly, “He looks like a model.”

“He used to be an ulzzang,” Jongup explained, “before he decided he'd rather focus on his career.”

“Got yourself quite the catch there,” Namjoon said, chuckling.

Yongguk didn't reply, just nodded weakly.

 

Jongup headed home later than Junhong, having had to stop by the campus to drop off a submission. He could see just in front of him the young boy he'd seen at the party and in the photo with Taehyung. Choi Youngjae. His brow creased a little. He had fluffy brown hair and seemed on the small side. He'd clearly got close to Taehyung in the past few months. Jongup narrowed his eyes.

Choi Youngjae turned towards the European house as they crossed the bridge, and Jongup watched with fascination as he took out a key and went to unlock the door. At that moment, the door was opened and a startled Daehyun stumbled in the doorway, clearly about to step outside but catching himself before he crashed.

“Woah, hey, sorry!” The older boy apologised, stepping around the startled Youngjae.

“You're such a disaster,” came a chiding tone from inside the house, and then the face of the Youngjae that Junhong knew appeared in the doorway, “try not to step on my housemates.”

“It was an accident!” Daehyun whined, “Sorry Mini-Jae!”

“It's fine,” Choi Youngjae laughed, “but I'm not that much smaller you know.”

“Even if you grow to ten feet tall you'll still be mini me,” the other Youngjae said.

“Aww, my best friend and his tiny son.” Daehyun dodged as a shoe was thrown his direction. “Bye Youngjae, bye Mini-Jae!”He called, running off down the street.

Jongup watched the two Youngjaes step inside.

Everything clicked in his head.

 

“Junhong!” Jongup burst into the house, startling both his best friend and Taehyung, “There's two Youngjaes!”

The two boys looked at him.

“I guess this is where you tell us he lives a double life as a secret agent?” Taehyung asked.

“What? No.” Jongup shook his head. “Two people called Youngjae live in that house. One is the one you took a selfie with, Taehyung, and the other is the one we know, Junhong.”

“But you guys met Youngjae,” Taehyung said, “at the party.”

“Did we?” Junhong looked at Taehyung in surprise.

“Yeah, I brought him over and you didn't talk to him...” Realisation dawned on Taehyung's face. “Because he wasn't the Youngjae you know.”

“Wait, if you've been talking about a different Youngjae this whole time...” Junhong's brown furrowed with worry, “Does that mean he's not interested in knowing about me then?”

“Uh,” Jongup looked at Taehyung who was biting his lip awkwardly.

“He said he was asking for a friend so... There's a chance even my Youngjae wasn't even interested in you.”

Junhong slid off his chair to the floor. “The event is tomorrow... He must think I'm such a loser.”

“Come on, loser, you can still impress him tomorrow.” Jongup crouched down and patted his friend's head.

“Yeah,” Junhong sighed, feeling thoroughly miserable.

 

The day of the event came and Junhong and Jongup found themselves sat at the door for most of it, selling entry to far more people than they were expecting. The thrum of music reached them, reminding them on how much they were missing out. Junhong grumbled a little as he wondered if Youngjae was having fun. _My Youngjae, not the other Youngjae,_ he thought to himself _, Not that I have a problem with that Youngjae, I just care about my one._ He paused. _Not that he's mine or anything. Not that I want him to be... Not that I don't want him to be._ He shook his head from the intrusive thoughts.

It got quiet by the time Yongguk and Namjoon's collab began, and Junhong and Jongup sneaked away from the ticket table to watch. Junhong could see easily over the crowd, but Jongup had to stand on a chair to get a decent view.

The performance was phenomenal. They were full of energy, each bar written powerfully and spat with enthusiasm. They clicked, worked together, bounced off each other and met again on the same beat. They looked delighted to be on stage. Junhong couldn't help grinning.

Behind them hung three huge canvases. Youngjae's masterpiece. Junhong could only just make out the top: a blue sky and the tips of buildings spreading from one edge to the other. He'd have to wait to the end to see it.

 

It was a while until people cleared out. The concert ended with loud cheers and people trickled out of the building, heading home. Junhong and Jongup were finally free from their position at the front and made their way into the main part of the venue to congratulate the rappers.

“You did a really amazing job!” Junhong said excitedly, “Do you think you'll do it again?”

“Well that's for the future to figure out,” Namjoon laughed.

“It was a very spectacular,” Himchan said in his soft voice as he made his way over, cocky grin on his lips.

Everyone glanced at Yongguk to see the man's face redden considerably.

“I hope we're still on for tonight and you're not going to run off with a fan?” Himchan closed in on Yongguk, one hand stroking down his arm, eyes locked on him.

“D-definitely not. I'll be there.” Yongguk swallowed.

“Perfect,” Himchan put his hand on Yongguks chest and pushed off him playfully “I'll see you then,” he said, turning and heading out.

Namjoon snorted. “Dude.”

“He can't be real,” Yongguk breathed.

Junhong and Jongup looked at each other, then turned away from the older men.

“I feel like I just watched something I shouldn't have,” Jongup said uncomfortably.

“I don't know if anything will ever make me feel clean again after that,” the younger replied.

“Junhong!” Youngjae's voice called, and before he could make a response the photographer had crashed into him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Everyone got to see it and people even talked to me about it and someone here was actually an art seller who was interested in my work!” He pulled away a little to grab Junhong's face, eyes watery with delight. “I could kiss you!”

“I wouldn't be totally against that,” Junhong found himself saying.

Youngjae stared at him, wide eyed.

“Uh!” Junhong straightened up. “I mean, I'm glad for you! That's great news!”

Youngjae blinked a few times, before nodding. “I'm really excited. Thank you, again, this has done so much for me.”

“No, no, you don't have to thank me. It's fine,” Junhong babbled, embarrassed, “I'm really happy this all worked out for you.”

“Is there anything I can do in return?”

“Um,” Junhong's brain went blank for a moment, then he said the first thing that landed in his mouth. “Do you want to come to my end of term dance recital?”

Youngjae stared at him again, a curious expression on his face as though he'd expected a different request, but smiled. “Definitely!”

“Great,” Junhong laughed nervously. “I'll, um... Contact you somehow. About it.”

Youngjae clicked his tongue and held out a hand. “Give me your phone.”

Junhong complied, slightly confused.

Youngjae handed it back a few moments later. “There. Now you have my number and you're welcome to contact me any time.”

“Oh! Great!”

“Any time. About anything.”

“Right.”

Youngjae gave him a half smile, as though laughing at a joke he wasn't telling anyone. “I need to head home. I'll talk to you later.”

“Oh. Okay,” Junhong nodded, “Um, bye, I'll see you around.”

Youngjae gave him one last amused expression, before leaning up and kissing Junhong's cheek, then leaving.

Junhong touched his cheek and turned to Jongup, who was wiping away imaginary tears.

“So good, so pure,” the older dancer whispered.

“Shut up,” Junhong mumbled and spotted Yongguk and Namjoon giving him thumbs up. He turned away, face burning.

“Looks like you impressed him,” Jongup gave his arm a pat. “Now if you impress him at the dance recital you might even get a date, which is what he wanted you to ask. Then you could've had the chance to look out that window.”

Junhong flinched with realisation. “Aw, crap!” He turned quickly and stared at the stage to stare at the three-piece panoramic.

The city spread out across the pictures, buildings rising from a gentle morning mist. Sunlight broke through the gaps and illuminated old buildings and hid the dark alleyways and urban mess. The river sparkled up the middle, flowing through the districts and beneath decorated bridges. People were dotted about the streets, alone or in groups.

It was almost exactly what he'd wanted.

 


	12. You

The end of term dance recital came quicker than Junhong felt prepared for. He and Jongup had worked tirelessly on their routines, in between going over and over the backflip techniques. They'd by this point managed to land one or two each, but it wasn't consistent. Their whole class and even tutor were insisting that it wasn't necessary to do at this stage and that a front flip was more than acceptable, but they were determined. Junhong especially was set on making it perfect; it was his last chance to really impress Youngjae, which he'd realised meant a lot more to him than he thought it did.

He and Youngjae hadn't had time to meet up but caught glimpses of each other around the campus. Instead they had exchanged texts almost non-stop, learning more about each other with each message. Junhong was finding that everything he learned, he loved. _Not loved-loved, though. That's a bit dramatic. Like, regular loved. He's just really great and totally boyfriend material._

Jongup had been mostly supportive of the whole ordeal until Junhong had shown him some messages and asked, “This is flirting right?”

In response the older boy had squashed the younger's face in his hands and said, “I'm too aro for this. Please seek help, you awkward mess.”

Junhong had pouted for almost an hour until Taehyung had to assure him that yes, Youngjae was in indeed flirting very openly in every message. And also that Junhong was adorable.

 

The dance hall was well lit, spacious and had a few rows of seats lined up at the furthest wall. The dance class waited nervously as friends and family filed in and took their seats. Junhong tried not to panic too much when Youngjae sat himself in the front row.

The music began, echoing around the room. They fell into their routine easily, mostly trying to pretend they didn't have an audience. It went mostly smoothly, but Junhong could feel the nerves building up inside him as they got nearer and nearer his and Jongup's flips.

The two friends looked at each other, sharing the worry, before splitting off to either side. Junhong, alone, glanced to the audience and saw Youngjae smiling. The photographer gave him an encouraging thumbs up. His heart jumped a beat.

As he and Jongup got closer to each other, he counted each beat and breath, readying himself. He swallowed, breathed out, and pushed himself off the ground.

In the air, knees tucked, breath held.

He landed the backflip neatly, letting out a small gasp. His eyes met Jongup's who stared at him, impressed. The room around them broke into applause as the routine ended and the music stopped.

Junhong and Jongup stood by each other as they bowed, and then glanced at each other.

“You nailed the backflip?” Jongup asked, amazed.

“Yeah, I think so.” Junhong nodded and laughed awkwardly, “did you?”

“I went for a double frontflip in the end.”

Junhong stared at him in silent awe.

As the class slowly broke off to be with their friends and family, Youngjae approached Junhong with a wide smile. “That was amazing! I'm really impressed,” he half laughed out.

“Really?” Junhong felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Yeah, I don't think I realised what it was like seeing one first hand. You're really talented! I bet you'll do some amazing things in the future.”

Junhong's face heated up. “Th-thank you. I, um...” He took a deep breath “Would you like go with to some time a date me with?”

Youngjae blinked. “What?  
Junhong hid his face in his hands. “Um. Sorry. Um. Would you like to go on a date with me?” His voice went quieter as he spoke.

“Yes, I would love to.” Youngjae smiled and gently took Junhong's hands from his face “You need to stop being so shy all the time”

“Sorry. I'm working on it.” He looked down at their hands and felt his face heat up.

“I need to work on my next project. How about you come for a walk with me next time it's a nice day and help me take some photos?”

Junhong nodded quickly. “That sounds great!”

 

Taehyung had barely stepped out of the building before he was accosted by Daehyun and Baehyun.

“How are your classes?” Baekhyun asked, shuffling close and resting his chin on Taehyung's shoulder, “Any funny stories? Any crushes?”

“Actually, there is a story.” Taehyung pointed his notebook accusingly at Daehyun. “You mislead and betrayed me.”

Daehyun blinked and spread his hands out questioningly. “What did I do?”

“You didn't introduce me to your best friend and so I got confused about the two Youngjaes that live together, and ended up causing a fuss for my housemate.”

“I... Don't see how I'm at fault here.”

“It's okay Daehyun, I forgive you.”

“But I didn't...” Daehyun trailed off and sighed.

Baekhyun tutted. “Terrible behaviour. You're tearing the family apart, Dae.”

“Not actually a family,” Daehyun grumbled, before spotting someone, “Okay, fine, 'll do it now. Hey! Youngjae! Over here!”

Yoo Youngjae jogged over, eyebrows raised and holding onto his bag.

“Taehyung, this is my best friend, Youngjae.”

Youngjae compliantly shook Taehyung's hand. “We've met a few times but never been formally introduced. I'm Youngjae, I'm Daehyun's best friend but he's not my best friend.”

“Stop telling people that!”

“Nah.”

“Uh...” Taehyung inspected Youngjaes face. “You really do meet the description. Please treat my housemate Junhong nicely. He seems weird but he's a really good guy.”

“You can't call people weird,” Baekhyun teased.

“Ah, of course. You're Youngjae's friend. Sorry if he pestered you a little. I... May have asked him to as you about Junhong?” Youngjae laughed awkwardly.

“Then you're also to blame for the confusion. But it's okay, I forgive you.” Taehyung smiled.

“Thanks?” Youngjae glanced at Daehyun as though asking for explanation.

“Are you two love birds seeing each other soon?” Baekhyun asked, thoroughly interested.

“I'm actually meeting him shortly, we're going out today,” Youngjae said with a smile.

“He's over there.” Taehyung pointed at the two young dancers just a short distance away.

Baehyun followed the direction of his finger but his gaze wandered and he straightened up. “I'd love to stick around and watch you guys be adorable, but I've just spotted Kyungsoo and he hasn't noticed me yet, so I have to go and scare him.”

“Good luck,” Daehyun called after the small boy's retreating back. “He'll need it. That guy is scary sometimes.”

The two dancers slowly approached, watching Baekhyun rush off.

“Are you ready to head out?” Youngjae asked, smiling.

“Yeah, I'm good to go.” Junhong smiled back, and couldn't help the way his cheeks immediately reddened when Youngjae grabbed his hand.

“See you guys around!” Youngjae called over his shoulder, pulling Junhong away for their date.

“Ah, so cute.” Daehyun held a hand to his chest, “So beautiful seeing our best friends dating.”

“It's nice seeing them so happy,” Jongup agreed.

“But doesn't it make you feel lonely?” Daehyun sighed.

“Not if he's still going to lose at Mario Kart to me.”

“Maybe we should date,” Daehyun said, voice sickly flirtatious.

“No.” Jongup immediately shut him down with a disgusted look. “But if you want you can lose to me at Mario Kart.”

“Actually, I'm really good at that game so I expect you'll be the loser.”

“You're dead, bro.”

 

The date turned out to be a little bit less what Junhong was expecting. It involved a lot of walking around the city and stopping while Youngjae took a photo, occasionally holding something in or out of shot and occasionally pointing out things he thought were worth taking a picture of.

At one point they turned a corner down the side of a bar, hoping to get some urban shots, and stumbled upon a young couple almost devouring each other's faces. Junhong had been mortified to realise that they were Himchan and Yongguk, and was pulled away by Youngjae far too late for the image not to be burned into his memory.

When they got drinks, they just got ones in paper cups to take away, which he pretended didn't disappoint him as they walked along the street. He'd really wanted to talk to Youngjae properly, sat down somewhere nice and warm. While the older definitely kept the conversation up, it was mostly about photography and his projects and wasn't quite what Junhong wanted to talk about.

“Okay, we're here!” Youngjae exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

Junhong nearly bumped into him, having been staring at his drink the entire walk. He blinked and glanced up, and jolted in surprise when he saw the doors of the beautiful European house in front of him. “We're at your house?”

“Yeah, you're going to help me pick which pictures to edit,” Youngjae explained, unlocking the door and letting Junhong inside before stepping in himself.

Junhong barely had time to glance around before he was ushered up the old steps towards Youngjae's bedroom. His heart hammered in his chest.

The room was a little smaller than he expected, but spacious in the way Youngjae had chosen to decorate it. It wasn't tidy but it was navigable and everything had it's place, and there was a definite colour scheme that kept with the style of the house that worked with the scruffiness.

Youngjae stepped into his room and spread his arms. “Welcome to my crib,” he sang, and laughed loudly, then turned to Junhong and raised his eyebrows. “You're staring.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Junhong dropped his gaze to look around at the walls, admiring the photographs pinned up.

Youngjae snorted. “You were looking out the window, right? You can go and look at the view if you want.”

“You are the view,” Junhong said before he could stop himself.

The colour Youngjae's face turned made Junhong think of berries and roses.

“W-what are you saying? Just look out the window, jees.” Youngjae looked away, pretending his face wasn't glowing.

Junhong found some confidence in the cute way Youngjae's speech faltered, and stepped over the window to gaze out.

The city spread out before him, layers of homes slowly sloping down a gentle hill and the river splitting roads down the middle. Long shadows stretched along the ground, and the low sun made the edges of the buildings shimmer, window reflections shining. The streets moved with life, people walking around and cars criss-crossing everywhere. Shadows of families moved around inside buildings.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“You can come out on the balcony if you want.” Youngjae opened the small door next to the huge bay windows and stepped out onto the tiny walled ledge. The gentle breeze ruffled his hair and the light cast him in a soft glow.

Junhong stepped out behind him, enraptured.

“There it is, it's pretty beautiful up here.” Youngjae turned to find Junhong gazing at him.

“I know,” Junhong whispered.

Youngjae's face coloured again. “So are you just going to stand there staring at me or what?” He asked, more confrontationally than he meant it to be.

Junhong smiled, unbothered by his tone, and reached out to cup Youngjae's face in his hands. “You're the most beautiful view I could have asked for,” he said gently, before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Youngjae curled his fingers into the material of Junhong's jacket, pushing himself up onto his toes to kiss back, eyes closed.

When they broke apart, Junhong turned Youngjae around in his arms so they could both look over the city, the younger resting his chin on the older's shoulder. They stood there for some time, pressed close, warmed by each other's presence, and watched the city move beneath them.

 


End file.
